1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and assembly for removing fixtures from gas cylinders and for treating known or unknown fluids of either liquids or compressed gasses contained within the cylinder in an environmentally safe manner.
2. Prior Art
Gas cylinders having removable fixtures, such as valves are commonly used for many purposes. Problems existing are that some cylinders are not marked, are corroded beyond recognition and/or contain hazardous fluids. Disposal of these cylinders and more particularly, the fluid in them has been a problem. previously, these cylinders were taken to a remote location and breached such as by shooting them. The penetration released any fluid contained in the cylinder to render them harmless. However, regulations now prohibit such treatment of the fluid in the cylinders.
Applicant is generally aware of one apparatus of the type for treating fluids comprising either liquids and/or gasses contained in a gas cylinder. Generally, the apparatus includes a housing for enclosing a gas cylinder having the gas and/or liquid therein. The housing is closed and the assembly has a piercing mechanism for piercing or punching a hole in the gas cylinder to allow the gas to escape and be containerized within the housing. Subsequently, the fluid from within the cylinder is treated. Although applicant is generally aware of this assembly and process, applicant is unaware of the exact configuration of the piercing mechanism or housing. Further, applicant is not specifically aware of the manner in which the fluid is treated.
This prior art device, is deficient in that each time it is used, the gas or fluid cylinder is punctured. Therefore, the cylinder is required to be scrapped after this prior art assembly and method have been used.